


everything to him.

by rkiveswoo



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Seungyoun, Wooseok - Freeform, Wooshin - Freeform, fluff with a bit of angst, seungseok, vote for them on mama cowards, woodz, x1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkiveswoo/pseuds/rkiveswoo
Summary: fluff!seungseok in which wooseok gets hated online and seungyoun goes to comfort him.





	everything to him.

**Author's Note:**

> no one deserves hate online nor offline, this is just a story setting. a very short fic that i made on my way back home.

_"how can he call himself an idol when he's so untalented?"_

_"kim wooseok can't sing."_

  
  


a lump was forming in wooseok's throat as he read those hateful comments. he had never done anything wrong, yet he's bashed like this online.

the tears rolled down on his cheeks endlessly. he laid his phone on the bed and put his hands on his face. what did he do wrong that everyone hated him?

wooseok pulled his blanket over his figure and cried on the pillows of his bed. he goes on social media often and stumbles upon many hateful comments. it shakes him. it hurts him. it breaks him to read them.

———

seungyoun headed out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. as he passed by wooseok's room, he hears faint sobs. seungyoun's concerned and worried. wooseok rarely ever expresses his painful emotions to other people. he keeps it inside his heart until he eventually can't take it anymore. wooseok appears to be happy all the time but seungyoun knew better, seungyoun knew when wooseok was feeling sad, upset, angered.

even though seungyoun is probably the only one who knows and notices when wooseok feels that way, he's too much of a coward to actually talk to wooseok. but this time, seungyoun knew that wooseok needed someone to help him up from his knees and a shoulder to cry on.

———

seungyoun gently knocked on wooseok's door. he unlocked it and stepped inside the room without waiting for any permission. he slowly walked towards wooseok's bed, the faint cries now clearer in his ear.

"seok?" seungyoun called out.

wooseok was under his blankets, hiding his cries and pretending to be asleep. his phone on top of the bed covers with the screen still on. he forgot.

seungyoun took his phone and read everything on the screen. seungyoun knew what it felt like, to be bashed on and hated on. just like wooseok, seungyoun was also negatively commented by the media. seungyoun suffered a lot and there was a somewhat phase where he would have suicidal thoughts and he’d write them as lyrics.

a year ago, wooseok went through the same thing because of a bad camera angle. the video went viral and the netizens, both korean and internationally, didn’t think twice about the video and threw hate all over wooseok. wooseok didn’t do anything wrong, it was just merely a bad camera angle. the negative comments affected him mentally and it took a toll on both wooseok’s mental health and career. luckily, wooseok gained courage and confidence, overcame his mental health and came back to the spotlight. seungyoun didn't want wooseok to go through it again. never again.

“wooseok?” seungyoun called out once again.

and soon, a pair of arms wrapped around wooseok’s waist. his breath hitched and his heart started heavily beating. wooseok didn’t know what to do. he stayed there, in seungyoun’s arms.

seungyoun felt the latter’s warmth against him. he didn’t know if wooseok would feel comfortable but he didn’t give a damn, all he wanted was to just hug wooseok and embrace him in his arms.

seungyoun laid his head on wooseok’s shoulders.

“wooseok-ah,” seungyoun continued, “it doesn’t matter what they say or what they think. you’re perfect just the way you are.”

wooseok sniffled, “what’s so good about me, youn?”

he turned his body around to face seungyoun. his eyes evident from crying, red and swollen. wooseok buried his head on seungyoun’s chest, tears continuing to stream.

“well for starters, you’re a really good singer. you’re talented. you’re amazingly good-looking. you have a nice and friendly personality. you care about other people. you have this stage presence which i’m so jealous of. you’re perfect, kim wooseok.”

wooseok crept a smile on his face. seungyoun cupped wooseok’s cheeks and looked at him in the eye. he swept wooseok’s tears with a slide of his thumb.

“i’m guessing you’ve never read the positive comments about you? people love you. _i_ love you. you’re _everything_ to me, wooseok. every little thing.”

wooseok was flustered from the sudden confession. his cheeks were painted pink and his smile grew wide. his eyes turned into crescent moons and seungyoun’s did too. their hearts sparked in sync. from what started with tears, turned into smiles.

seungyoun and wooseok were both smilling ear-to-ear. no one knows who leaned in first or maybe they met mid-way. their lips crashed into each other and that’s how their love bloomed. that’s how wooseok became _everything_ to seungyoun.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it to the end! please leave some feedback if you’d like, they’re very much appreciated :)


End file.
